I WON'T HAND YOU TO ANYBODY ELSE NO MATTER WHAT!
by Scarlet Huntress
Summary: Gray turn into a 15th year old kid and he is now younger and shorter than Natsu (only two years younger than Natsu though because I decided to make Natsu 17th years old).Will he be able to protect Natsu? Or will Natsu fall prey to the 'Three hotties' who is in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna! As upon request from Jigoku-to-Hana, I have posted this story. And Jigoku-senpai! Gomenasai! I'm sorry it took me so long to create this! I hope it's as good as you would like!

Anyway, DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail! Characters all go the Master Hiro Mashima! And idea goes to Jigoku-to-Hana- senpai! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Grayyyyyy, wake up! You'll be late for school!" I groaned and rolled over, snuggling deeper into my pillow.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

Suddenly, my door burst open so hard, it probably broke through the wall. Harsh sunlight shined into my dark room, making me turn over again, in attempt to protect myself from the offending light. Loud footsteps made their way over to my bed, shadowing me from the brightness. Hands gently lay themselves on my sides. Oh no.

Slender fingers began to tickle me, digging into my muscles. I squirmed around, trying to suppress my laughter, but to no avail. I laughed loudly and shamelessly. My sister, Ultear, knew me too well. She got ever tickle spot on my body, waking me up affectively.

I sat up and looked at my smirking sister. Devil, I thought, but I still smiled back.

"Come on," she said. "I got breakfast on the table. Your uniform is hanging up on your closet handle. Hurry or you'll be late." She then spun on her heel and walked out of my room, leaving the door open, the light waking me up even more. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pulled myself out of bed. I was only wearing boxers, so when I left my warm blankets, goose bumps immediately covered my body, yet it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

I made my way to the closet and pulled on my uniform messily. I then went into the bathroom that resided in my room and tried to comb down my black tangles with my fingers. When I felt satisfied with that, I walked down stairs to the kitchen, where an inviting smell of breakfast wafted from. Ultear had her back to me, apron around me thin waist. She was flipping some pancakes for herself. Mine were already on the table, drenched in syrup, waiting to be devoured. Walking over to my seat, I glance at the clock and saw I had twenty minutes until I had to leave. Smiling, I sat down and began to eat.

"Delicious as always, Nee-san. Arigato," I said, once I was finished. I looked over to Ultear and smiled. Her mouth full of food, she looked up, smiled back and swallowed.

"You have everything you need?" she asked genuinely.

"Yeah, my bag is by the front door," I replied.

She nodded. "I won't be home when you get home. I have work until eight tonight, so I'll leave you some money on the counter to get something out for dinner." She glanced down at her watch. "Speaking of which, I have to go. And you do too." She got up and went to rinse her plate and mine. I went to the front door and grabbed my bag.

"Have your keys?" she asked as she rounded the corner. I lifted up the set in response. Nodding, she grabbed her purse and we headed out, me to school, her to the office.

...

I walked up the school steps and breathed in the cool, air conditioned air. Finally. After a summer of waiting, I was finally in my first year of High school. Now that I was fifteen, my curfew was longer, I could start to learn to drive and I could actually score some older men. Yep, that's right. I said men.

I walked down the long corridor toward my classroom. I walked up some stairs and went to the first room on the right. Some students were already in there, messing around, some uniforms were worn as school regulated while others, like myself, had their shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up, not exactly teacher's pet worthy. I walked inside and headed for a desk near the back. I slumped down and put my head down, exhaustion creeping on my eyes. Unfortunately I wasn't going to get the bliss I had hoped for.

"Well, hello to you too, sunshine," I heard a familiar, suave voice say. I looked over to my left and saw the orange hair and tinted glasses of Loke Vale. He smirked at me and leaned back in his chair, gazing toward the front of the classroom.

"Hey," I mumbled back, closing my eyes once more. He laughed.

"Are you always this gloomy? Even back in junior high, you had more conscious of saying hello to a friend. But it's ok, I forgive you. Just because you're so cute." I opened one of my eyes and glanced over to the playboy in irritation. He was smiling his trademark flirting smile. I rolled my eyes and shut them once more.

"Hey Gray! Hey Loke!" I heard an all too perky voice suddenly shout across the room. I looked up once again and saw Lucy and Erza making their way to us. Lucy was practically glowing with enthusiasm and Erza, although not quite as bright but still looking excited. Lucy sat in front of me and Erza in front of Loke. I nodded to them and closed my eyes, hoping no one else would disturb me. Ultear may have woken me up well, but I was once again, very sleepy.

"Ok class. Look lively and let the torture begin," the teacher joked. I clenched my teeth. Are you freaking kidding me! I lifted my head up and saw Mr. Gildarts standing behind his desk, smirking.

Indeed, let the torture begin.

….

Turns out his class wasn't all that bad. In fact, I think he's the best teacher I've ever had. We started the class with an ice breaker and then we had a discussion on why homework was useless _and_ important. Then our actual classes started with math.

Now, five hours later, it was noon and lunch time. I grabbed my lunch and headed to the court yard with Loke, Lucy and Erza to spend the next hour talking about random things.

When we got to the yard, it was almost full. It was difficult to find a place that could fit all four of us. Further into the yard, it started to clear up and we were able to find a patch of grass easily then. I sat down on the dry ground and opened my pack. A ham and cheese sandwich, a cold water bottle and a frozen yogurt. Yes! Ultear was the best. She always seemed to know exactly what I wanted every day, without even asking me.

I stayed silent while Loke attempted to flirt with a now blushing Lucy. Erza just laughed and got us on the topic of academics and her becoming class President. The conversation just kept bouncing around randomly until it came to the topic of the school dance coming up in a few weeks.

"Lucy would you like to go dress shopping with me?" Erza asked, nervously.

"Oh, you want to go? Will you ask someone to go with you?" Lucy asked.

"Are you going to ask someone, Lucy," Loke suddenly jumped in, making Lucy blush even more.

"W-well, I _might_ ask someone, but I'm not entirely s-sure," she stuttered in response. She face reddened even more until it could rival Erza's hair. I sighed and looked the other way, just watching the other students pass by. It was already a half hour into lunch and I was getting very bored. I looked around, trying to find some attractive figures to subtly watch. That's when I saw _him_.

His onyx eyes were slanted, giving him a seductive stare. His smile was wide and filled with pearly white teeth and sharper than normal canine teeth. But instead of making him look intimidating, it made him look dangerous, in a good way. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was his rose pink hair, spiked up in the back. His uniform was untucked and his cuffs were rolled up to the elbows, giving him the natural bad boy look. I was immediately drawn in.

He hasn't noticed me staring yet. I quickly looked away, blushing slightly. I tried to conceal it, but Loke saw and smirked.

"Aw, look Lucy. Gray's blushing."

Lucy looked over and smiled. "Aw, you're right. Did you see someone Gray?" She started searching around for the source of my embarrassment.

"S-shut up, guys," I said, leaning against the wall and looking away. But the blush wouldn't disappear. Instead, it got hotter as I got more embarrassed by their teasing.

"Do tell Gray," Erza urged. She took off her glasses and leaned forward, interest in her dark brown eyes. She tucked a loose strand of scarlet behind her ear and put her legs under her, giving me her full attention.

"I-it's nothing guys," I replied, not quite trusting them with what I was feeling. Erza stared at me with more intensity, looking a little annoyed. I started to sweat a little. She started giving off a dark aura and I knew that if I didn't tell her soon, she would beat me to a pulp. Lucy was giving off a similar aura, thought not quite as intense. Loke just kept staring at me, chuckling at how nervous I was becoming.

"Ok ok. It's that guy with the pink hair over there," I nodded to my left. Simultaneously, they shifted their gaze to the pink hottie. I saw Lucy's eyes flash with interest, Erza smiled devilishly while Loke paled.

"You mean Natsu Dragneel?" Loke asked nervousness laced in his voice. I looked over to him, one eyebrow raised in question to his reaction. Then I smiled. I learned his name. Natsu. Natsu. _Natsu_. Even his name was hot.

"Don't smile like that Gray!" Loke exclaimed. A few turned around to stare at us for a second before going back to their current conversations. Quieter, Loke continued. "Natsu Dragneel is completely off limits. He's already got three other guys, _his age_, hot on his trail. You don't want to mess with them. Ok?" I nodded slowly, wondering who could those three guys could be.

"They're known as the 'Three Hotties,'" he continued. "Sting Eucleff, Jellal Fernandes and Zeref Black. I hear rumors on how they compete with each other for Natsu's attention. They are all seventeen. I'm sorry, Gray, but you don't stand a chance. Look, there they are now." Loke pointed over to the other side of the yard. And in walked in the most gorgeous threesome I have ever seen.

The one on the right had shocking blonde hair and smirk that said, 'yeah, I rule this school.' His disorganized uniform gave him an edge of bad boy along with his piercing on his left ear and his scar on his right brow. His pale eyes practically glowed with cockiness.

The one on the left had royal blue hair, an odd fashion statement, though not as odd as his red tattoo around his right eye. His uniform was almost perfect, except for the rolled up sleeves. He didn't smirk, but traces of a smile lay on his features. He seemed like a nice guy, but he gave off a very authoritative air that almost seemed tangible.

Third guy in the middle had black hair, with a cowlick sticking up on top of his head. On some it would look odd, but on him, it only made him look sexier. His dark eyes were rather childish and sweet, along with his boyish like face. He didn't smile, but you can immediately tell he was soft and sweet. Yet if you looked close enough, you could see that if angered, he could destroy you.

Oh, wow, I thought. Loke was right. I don't stand a chance. They were all tall, dark, strong and handsome. And I was a small freshman in a hopeless situation. But there was something was off about them. Something I didn't trust. And I couldn't help myself, but feel like I needed to keep Natsu safe from them. Safe from the legendary 'Three Hotties.'

* * *

And Voila! Tell me what you guys think! And Jigoku-san, if you have any suggestions or you want to add anything in, just PM me or post it in the comments. It is your idea. I hope I lived up to your expectations. SOooooooo comment, like and review! Love y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer! I don't own the characters! They go the Master Hiro Mashima! And the plot goes to Jigoku-san!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Grayyyy." I moaned slightly, burying my head further into my arms.

"Grayyyy," the voice said again. It was oddly familiar.

"FULLBUSTER!" I ruler slammed on my desk, making me jump from my chair.

I began reciting the first thing that popped into my mind. "The square root of five thousand six hundred twenty five is-"

"Fullbuster!" Mr. Gildarts interrupted. "We're in chemistry, not math. You seemed to have fallen asleep during my lesson." I blushed and the whole class broke into laughter. I slumped back in my seat, covering my eyes with my hair. I wiped some drool from my cheek, and slid down as far as I could go, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

Once the laughter died down, he continued. "Well, since you're all rested up, why don't you take some papers to another teacher for me. I seemed to have mixed up some of the homework with an upperclassmen's class. So, instead of giving you detention, take the papers down to class 3-b and I'll clean the slate." Mr. Gildarts smirk and gestured to his desk at the front of the class. There was an overly large stack of papers sitting on his desk. It looked heavy as it caused the side of the desk to dip slightly. I weighed my options on detention or being sore from carrying the homework. Ultear would kill me if I got detention on the first day, so I guess I had no choice.

"Sure, Mr. Gildarts. I'll take the papers for you," I told him. Getting up, I swallowed my embarrassment and walked to the front of the room. I tried lifting the papers from his desk, but it was _very_ difficult. Shit, how much does this stuff weigh? I thought to myself. With two hands, I slid the papers to the edge of the desk and pulled them into my arms. Heaving them into a more comfortable position, I looked over to Sensei. He had an amused smirk on his face as I had trouble with the heavy stack. I looked over to my friends and they gave me smiles of encouragement. Nodding, my head, I went over to the door. I tried shifting the stack to one hand so I could open the door, but one of my classmates beat me to it. I gave her a grateful look and walked out.

Ok, 3-b, 3-b. That would be on the third floor. Great, this was going to be difficult. I walked around for a bit until I saw the stairwell. As I was ascending the stairs, the papers seemed to get heavier and heavier. I started tilting backward, unconsciously. I was halfway up the first flight when I lost my balance and tumbled down the stairs, sending the papers flying everywhere.

"Nnnng," I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. Now my back is going to be sore as well as my arms. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"GAH!" I screamed, pulling at my hair. Packets were everywhere.

I heard a chuckle behind me. "Need some help?"

I got up and turned around and saw Natsu standing there, bathroom pass in his left hand, right hand in his pants pocket. He was smirking mischievously as he glanced around at the mess I made. I looked down in embarrassment and blushed. Great. I bet he thinks I'm a klutz now, I thought.

"Hey! Earthland to freshman! I said do you need some help." A voice said, breaking my reverie. I jumped and looked up at the handsome senior. He was staring at me intently. I averted my eyes.

"N-no, thanks. I can handle it, Senpai," I stuttered as I began gathering the papers into a messy pile.

"Well, I'm going to help anyway," he retorted while picking up the papers. "And it's just Natsu. No need calling me Senpai or anything like that." I looked over to him in shock.

"T-thanks," I mumbled, looking down, covering my blush with my hair.

It took us five minutes, but we were able to get the packets into two neat piles. Natsu insisted on helping me, despite all my protests. I picked up my stack as he did his and we walk up the stairs together.

"We're going to 3-b," I informed him quietly.

"Hey, that's my class!" he exclaimed.

It didn't take long to get to the class since the weight was lighter. Unfortunately it wasn't long enough. We didn't say much, but the silence was comfortable and I was jumping for joy (on the inside) to being with Natsu.

I knocked on the door, not quite sure what else to do once we got there. It slid open to reveal an old man with blue hair, whom I'm assuming to be the teacher. I smiled reluctantly.

"Hello, I'm from Mr. Gildarts's class. He said you two mixed up homework packets, and he sent me to exchange them." I lifted my pile to show him. He nodded and look behind me to Natsu.

"It's nice of you to join us after twenty minutes, Dragneel. What took you so long?" the teacher asked annoyed.

"Well, Mr. Macao, I was helping this student here. He fell down the stairs bringing all these papers to you, so I decided to help him."

"Hm. Well come in then. The your homework is on my desk." He opened the door wider, allowing Natsu and I to enter. I felt very self-conscious, since I was a first year and these guys were all seniors. They all stared me down, scrutinizing my every move. I tried to grab the stack as fast as I could without dropping anything, yet I couldn't seem to get out of the class fast enough.

There were three particular characters that stood out from everyone else. And each of their glares was icier and meaner than anyone else in the room. Sting Eucliffe, Jellal Fernandes and Zeref Black. If looks could kill, I would have died several times already. I averted my gaze, but I could still feel their eyes burning holes in my back, making me feel like I'm being suffocated.

Natsu put his pile on the desk and I put mine on top of his. I then took the significantly smaller stack of paper and hustled out of there. Once outside, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. The tension on my shoulders left and I felt less drained. I then made my way back to my class.

* * *

That bastard, getting close to _my _Natsu. I bet he pretended to fall down the stairs just to get his attention. Well I wasn't going to have it. I already had two other headaches to deal with, now I have to make sure the first year backs off too. Well, it shouldn't be too hard, since he's much younger. Maybe I could get Jellal and Zeref to help me out. First time to actually work with the other assholes, but I had to make sure the kid stayed away from my soon to be lover. I looked around the room and caught the eyes of Jellal and Zeref, who looked behind toward the back where I was, and I knew that they were thinking the same thing. I grinned and turned back to the teacher.

* * *

The final bell rang and I bolted out of my seat, Loke no doubt right behind me. We decided to hang out at my place after school, to start on our homework, and then we would read some of my "special" magazines.

We were almost off the school grounds when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, sending me flying toward the grass.

"Oomph. What the he-"I looked up to the furious glares of the 'Three Hotties.' I looked behind them and saw a terrified Loke, frozen in place.

"Kid-," the blonde started.

"Gray," I corrected him, and instantly regretted it. His glare intensified and he reached down to grab my shirt collar and dragged me to the side of the school. Some bystanders looked over to the scene, but that's all they did. Stare. They didn't attempt to stop him or go get a teacher, while I was hauled away. The other two hotties trailed after us, grinning gleefully at my struggle, with Loke following helplessly. The look of fear was evident in his eyes, but there was nothing he could do. They were at least a half foot taller and no doubt stronger, due to age difference.

The sun disappeared once we were behind the wall. The then blonde slammed me up against the bricks, making me wince from the impact, while the other two flanked him, their grins growing wider.

"Listen kid. Back off. He's mine!"

"Actually," the bluenette said, "he's mine." Annoyance grew in his eyes as he stared at the blonde in disbelief. The black head pouted at that, opening his mouth to voice a retort.

"Not now," the blonde snapped. He turned back to me, and gave me an evil smirk, his piercing eyes glinting in mischief and anger.

"You have no chance, so stay away, _freshman_." He spit the last word. In response, I gave him a confused look. What the hell was he talking about?

Trying to muster some bravery, I asked, "Stay away from what?"

They just laughed. My courage was depleting fast, so I struggled, trying to get out of the iron grip, but that only caused him to hold me tighter. Their laughter stopped and they glared at me, making me feel cold all over. These guys may be good looking, but I found out that they were anything but when angered. I didn't even know what I did.

"You know what," the blonde one growled. He got on in my face, nose to nose, feeling his hot breath tickle my neck, giving me goose bumps. If we were in any other situation, I probably would've been turned on. He was hot after all. But we weren't in that situation. So I took whatever was left of my courage (or recklessness; whatever you want to call it) and talked back.

"No, I don't. I don't even know your names." I was so confused. But now, instead of laughing, their glares deepened even more so. Luckily though, they seemed to get I had no idea what they were talking about.

"I'm surprised, but may as well. I'm Sting. Blue is Jellal, other is Zeref. Now you know, so now stay away from _Natsu_," he screamed.

So that was what this was about. But why would they assume I liked him? He only helped me with the papers, nothing happened and I don't think anything was going to happen. I was a first year, like they said.

"You are nothing! You have no chance with him. He will never like you. As if he could even like you!" That was Jellal this time. I was then filled with sadness and despair. That's right, he will never like me. I looked down, a lump forming in my throat.

"That's right. Just give up. No point in trying if nothing's going to happen," I heard Zeref say. Tears started forming at the corners of my eyes, but I pushed them back. I'm not letting them see me cry. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Yeah that's right, cry. Cry like the little kid you are," Sting taunted. He tightened his grip, starting to choke me slightly. I grabbed onto his wrist for support as I felt myself slipping uncomfortably. I kicked out in an attempt to get him to release me, but my efforts were futile. They only laughed at me and my flailing.

"Sting?" a voice spoke up. It came from my left. To anyone else, it would have been just any other voice, but to me, it may as well have been an angel's.

We all jerked our heads to the right to see a shocked Natsu. His tall, lean body cast a long shadow over the boys. His shock then turned to confusion then to anger. Sting dropped me abruptly, causing me to land on my ass. Though the minute I touched the ground, I scrambled straight for a relived and awestruck Loke. He was staring at Natsu, mesmerized by his dark demeanor. While it was certainly scary, I was also rather drawn to him. The others though, weren't as amazed. In fact, their expressions turned from shock to fright.

"What's going on," he asked, his anger practically rolling off in tangible waves.

"N-Natsu," Sting stuttered. "We were just-"

"Just what? Harassing first years? I thought you weren't going to do that anymore. And you two." He then pointed to Jellal and Zeref. "Why weren't you stopping him?"

"N-Natsu…" Zeref whispered, a silent tear rolling down his boyish cheek.

Natsu glared. "Forget it. I thought you were my friends. But now you're attacking my other friends for no reason at all!" He then walked over to me and picked me up by my arm, his dark eyes staring at me intently with concern.

"You ok….." his voice trailed off from the lack of knowledge. That's right. I know his name, but he doesn't know mine.

"Gray," I mumbled. I blushed at how close he was, but luckily he didn't notice since he went back to glaring at the others. They shied away from him, shame growing on their expressions as they realized they had angered their crush.

"Come on Gray." He said, pulling my arm gently. In turn, I grabbed Loke's arm and we headed out of the school grounds, coincidently toward my house. Though it wasn't until we were three blocks from the school did he stop and turn to me. His anger had completely vanished, replaced with excitement, a wide goofy grin on his tan and sexy face.

"So where are we going?" he asked. It's like nothing happened!

"W-well, we were heading to my house to study. And other things. My sister won't be home, so we're all alone," I replied.

"Awesome! You mind if I join you? I was going to hang out with those three idiots, but they always cause some sort of trouble, and I don't quite get why." Wow. Even I knew why they always fought. I actually heard that a brawl rang out during afternoon break, between Jellal and Sting. Loke saw the whole thing and informed us of what happened exactly. It was definitely Natsu related, according to the orange haired play boy.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. My house is actually this way, so let's go." I looked toward Loke, giving him a surprised look. He, on the other hand, remained awestruck by Natsu's presence. I then turned around and started leading the way.

Five minutes later, we were standing on my front porch, me trying to find my keys, the other two playing with the wind chimes Ultear set up.

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed, holding the set up. It was around my neck! I then entered the key into the lock and opened the door, with Natsu and Loke following behind closely.

I went straight for the kitchen, my stomach growling loudly. I heard the other two's stomach's echo mine. I grabbed a large bag of potato chips and began munching down loudly. I held out the bag to my guests in invitation, which they greedily dug into and munched on. Loke then walked around the kitchen, with much familiarity, for some more snacks. He's been here so much, he's like a second brother to me. My real brother, Lyon, is up north somewhere, attending Lamia College. He comes down every month, but it's such a long journey.

"Let's go upstairs," I declared, heading for the doorway. Footsteps sounded behind me as Natsu and Loke followed me, more food in hand.

We spent the rest of the hour eating and working on our first homework assignments. Then the next hour we stared at my "special" set of magazines, admiring the view. It was then around six that I remembered the money on the counter that was meant for dinner.

"Hey, you guys want dinner?" I asked. Their bored eyes looked up at me in sudden interest and hunger.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Loke chuckled.

"Let's go then," I said motioning them to follow me.

* * *

Well there you have it! Sorry if it's a little slow, but there should be some Gratsu moments coming next chapter! Comment, like, review! Scarlet out!

**Review responses:**

**Crystalangel554: I think it's going to be more Gratsu-ish rather than Natray. And I don't think you're dumb! It's a perfectly reasonable question! There is no such thing as a dumb question!**

**darkhuntressxir: (holds up a Styrofoam finger that has a #1 on it) Let's cheer him on together!**

**sktrgrl13: Totally! I always love the moments when they first become a couple!**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge: Smexier, that's new. I'm glad it's appealing to you ;) thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeey Minna! I am soooooooo sorry for the late update! Really really really major writers block came over me! Jigoku-chan please forgive me! I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness :)

Anyway DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail or the plot! All rights go to their respectful owners! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was eight at night and very dark and Natsu was next to me, walking me home. We had dinner at a ramen shop and went to the courts to shoot some hoops for an hour. Loke had gone home, since his house was right around the corner of the courts. My house on the other hand, was a twenty minute walk.

We stayed in comfortable silence. I glanced at him every now and then and wondered, why was and older guy like him, hanging out with a couple of kids like me and Loke. I decided to ask him.

"Hey Natsu?" I asked.

"Eh?"

"Why did you hang out with us today?"

"What kind of question is that?" He looked over to me in surprise. "Why wouldn't I? You're my friend right?"

"Yeah but you only helped me in the hallway. And you told you're friends to leave me alone…" I looked down. Maybe he just pities me because I'm a kid who can be easily beaten up.

"I consider anyone I interact with positively as a friend. As for my _friends_ as you put it, they can be rather annoying. They keep fighting over something or someone whenever I'm around and I'm completely confused by it." He shook his head while I chuckled silently.

.

.

.

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked, confusion in his handsome onyx eyes.

"Just being my friend on my first day at high school." I looked into those deep eyes and smiled. We made it to my house and stopped. He held out his hand, which I shook. But before he could break away, I brought him closer into a bro-hug which, though surprised, he returned. He was at least five inches taller than me and it felt nice. I breathed him in quickly before he pulled away. He waved as he turned around and walked out onto the side walk, toward home. Smiling, I went inside. I silently made my way upstairs, not realizing I wasn't alone.

"You were out late," an authoritative voice came from the kitchen. Startled, I turned around and saw Ultear with a pint of ice cream in one hand and a large spoon in the other. She was smirking. I nodded, slightly afraid.

"Who's the guy?" she asked suddenly. No "where have you been?" or "do you know how late it is?" Although the clock said nine thirty, which wasn't all that late, Ultear had always wanted me home when she got home. I had no idea how she'd react. But I guess this was kind of expected.

"N-no one," I replied, trying to hide the blush that started to grow on my face.

"Didn't look like no one. You already hitting on older men, Gray? Have I taught you nothing?" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Just shut up. I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with you right now." I made my way back to the stairs, discarding my shirt on the floor.

"Ah come on. Sit down with me and have some ice cream. Its vanilla." She waved the pint in front of her.…..Well, why not? I went over to the drawer and grabbed a spoon and ate with her, enjoying the cold, slippery dessert on my tongue.

"So how was school?" she asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Fine," I replied. "Nothing much happened really." I lifted the spoon again ready to take a bite.

"Are your friends in your classes?" Jeez can't she just enjoy her ice cream in silence.

"Yeah, Loke, Erza and Lucy are in my class." I shoved the mouthful of cold ice cream in my mouth, but she didn't stop there.

"What about that guy?" she asked with a dangerous glint in her eye. I averted my gaze as the blush came back to my face.

I took my time in swallowing. "Just a new friend," I said as I took another large mouthful.

"Friend, or soon-to-be lover?" she teased, poking me in the face. I looked away.

"S-shut up," I stuttered, food still in mouth. My face burned hotter.

"Aw, my little brother is falling in love." She placed her hands on her cheeks, mocking me. She always seemed to know how to embarrass me, even without an audience. I swallowed and sighed.

"Just shut up." She chuckled, but didn't press further. I guess she had her fun. For now, we just sat next to each other, enjoying the rare sister-brother moment in peace.

…

The next day at school, I was practically a zombie. I stayed up very late eating five pints of vanilla ice cream and then laying restless in bed thinking about the day and how great it was. So now I have bags under my eyes, my black tangles remained untamed, my uniform was ruffled and my shoes are untied. My bag hung loosely on my shoulder, making me _very_ unbalanced. But I couldn't care less.

It took me five minutes longer to get to school, but I left pretty early to hopefully get some sleep before school. It always manages to bore me to sleep.

When I got there, it was as lively as ever, but I ignored everything, going right to my desk and slamming my head on the hard wood. I was about to fall into the bliss of dreamland when something poke at my stomach. I half opened my eyes and saw a corner of a piece of paper sticking out from under my desk. I opened the top and saw a few cards with hearts on them. I smiled a little. Love notes, on my second day of school. That's surprising…. and awesome. I didn't know I was this popular. I turned to show Loke but my smile faded instantly as he had twice as many notes as I did. Though that was expected, with the playboy he is. I rolled my eyes and stuck the notes into the front of my bag for later. I then placed my head back down and actually got some uninterrupted sleep before class started.

Unlike yesterday, Mr. Gildarts did some extra boring stuff today, with giving us tons of homework and droning on during his lectures, making it extra hard to stay awake. I probably would've fallen asleep again like I did in chem. had Mr. Gildarts not come by me with his large ruler. I then had to excuse myself to the bathroom. If I was going to stay awake for the next few hours, I needed help.

When I was in the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. I looked in the mirror and saw a tired face slowly coming back to life. I sighed and rub my face dry. I walked out of the bathroom and started for my classroom again.

"S-Sting, you're very close."

"Not really. I could be closer you know."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard this. I backtracked quietly and peeked around the corner. Sting was hovering over Natsu, one arm supporting himself against the wall, the other trying to snake its way around the now meek Natsu. Sting was smiling seductively while Natsu was trying to look away to cover his blushing face. Sting then took his hand and pulled Natsu's chin up, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. Natsu's face was now pinker than his hair. Sting smirked and leaned forward slightly.

"Did you get my letters?" the blonde asked, whispering so low I had to strain to hear. Natsu only nodded in response.

"You know I expect an answer right?"

"Y-y-y-yeah, b-b-b-but I c-c-could use some time t-to think, Sting-san," the pinkette stuttered. He tried taking his head out of the grip, but the blonde hottie held his head in place.

"Maybe I can help," he said as he leaned closer, ready to capture those beautiful pink lips. I was ready to jump out and attack the bastard, but someone beat me to it.

"Oi, Sting, getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" We all jumped at the new voice. Then Sting then stood rigid while Natsu slumped against the wall in relief. A tall man with blue hair came out of the shadows, smirking. Jellal.

"What's it to you, bastard?" I heard Sting's voice quiver as he struggled to control the anger that was already rolling off of him in waves. Natsu, sensing this, cowered in fear as Sting turned to the blue headed hottie.

"Just trying to stay in the game, is all," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. Natsu took this chance to crawl away before Sting could lash out any further. Fortunately for me, he crawled to the corner I was hiding behind. I backed up a little to make room for him. When he rounded the corner, he looked at me in surprise and relief.

"Oh thank God!" he exclaimed quietly. "Come on, it's going to get intense and I don't think you want to be caught in the cross fire." He then grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction of my class. He took me down a few hallways until we got to a certain set of stairs. He then dragged me up several flights to a closed door. He opened the door to the open space of the roof top. Sunlight blinded me for a second as I was pulled up the rest of the stairs. I stumbled a little as he pulled me over to the fenced edge overlooking the entire campus. I must say, it was quite a sight. I looked over to the tall man. He was leaning on the fence, eyes closed. He looked visibly relaxed, like he was asleep. His hair drifted down on his forehead a little, the sun shining on his tan skin, making it glow slightly. I tilted my head. He looked really hot. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach just by looking at his peaceful face. He opened his onyx eyes and looked to me.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing. What happened back there anyway?" I asked, turning back to the view. Natsu sighed sadly before answering.

"I went to the bathroom and Sting was waiting for me." He shook his head. "He wasn't in class and I was coming back from the bathroom and he kind of cornered me." He shivered and shook his head again, looking tired. I laughed.

.

.

.

.

"I think we should get back to class," I said after about ten minutes. He looked over to me and nodded.

"Yeah, probably." He pushed himself off the fence. "Hey you wanna come to my place after school today? You can bring Loke too! I got some new video games!" he said as we made our way to the door.

"Yeah that'd be great!"I replied, walking down the stairs. When we got to the bottom, we parted ways, him waving like a kid and me giving him a peace sign, smirking. Man, he can be so childish. But that's must be why I'm liking him more and more.

* * *

Again I am sorry for the late update. I didn't have much to write! But now I'm plotting some special things for next chapter! Next time it definitely will not be so late! Anyway, like, review! I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness! Until next chapter, Scarlet out!

**Review Responses:**

**Crystalangel554: Same here! Only it was for physics! And your welcome! And I think you're awesome too! XD**

**darkhuntressxir: this will definitely be gratsu! As the original author intended! (takes candy and shares with you and Jigoku-chan)**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge: You kick their balls, I'll kick their asses! =D**

**tydolt99: Oh Natsu's the uke. It's just what the author wanted but also I like gratsu better although Natray is pretty hot too! =3**

**AsDarknessSpreads: Yeah, I guess it's not manly, but still, everyone must cry at one point! And thank you! Sometimes Natsu's the hotter one, and sometimes it's Gray =D I guess it's probably because I haven't really described Gray yet in Natsu's eyes...either way they're both hot in my opinion! XD**

**Jigoku-to-Hana: I'm sorry Jigoku-chan Don't kill because of the lateness! DX NO wait, I give you permission to kill then revive me! GOMENASAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Minna! Next chapter! Yay! Some interesting revelations!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail! All those rights go to Hiro Mashima! Although I'm a little bitter about that, especially hearing about what happened in the manga. I'm really depressed now, especially since my dog just died. Oh forget me, I'm just rambling on. Enjoy that chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

When the final bell rang, I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way out of the school, keeping my eye out for the hotties. Loke declined my offer to hang out with Natsu, saying he saw some girls he wanted to 'hang' with. Playboy, but I didn't argue. I was too happy that I was going to be with Natsu alone. I didn't get to see him all through lunch, so I was antsy to see him now. I was at the front doors within minutes and I waited for him.

The crowd that was there dispersed save for a few stragglers waiting for the rest of their friends. I looked inside the school, wondering where he was. Then I saw him….

….Walking side by side with Jellal. Dread filled me as Natsu laughed at something he said. I drew back against the wall, heart beating a little faster out of fear. It may have been Sting who held me up against the wall but they way both Jellal and Zeref acted had me avoiding them at any chance I could get. He and Natsu walked out of the building, not seeing me. Then Natsu stopped and looked around, probably looking for me. He turned my way and saw me. He waved me over, but I only looked past him at Jellal, who was giving me a cold look. I shied away from him.

Natsu, noticing my discomfort, looked behind him and just barely saw the look Jellal gave before he changed it into a warm smile. I gave a look of disbelief while Natsu looked at him warily.

"Well I'll see you later then Jellal," Natsu finally said, giving a crooked smile. Jellal blushed just the slightest and stepped toward Natsu, giving him a hug. Jealousy overrode my fear as I glared at Jellal. He didn't look at me, but I saw the smirk. Damn him. Just because they freaked me out a little didn't mean I wasn't going to stop. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem, thanks Jellal," Natsu said nervously, pushing him away. I swear I could see a sweat drop. "B-but that wasn't necessary. He….he…" Jellal only smirked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just so cute." Jellal leaned forward and Natsu looked away. Anger filled me, and I began to shake. Damn him.

"Oooooookaaaaay, I think that's good. I'll see you tomorrow Jellal." Natsu took a big step back as Jellal was about to close the gap between their lips. He sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah," he replied shouldering his bag. When Natsu turned back to me, Jellal gave me one final glare before retreating down the steps toward the street.

"So," Natsu suddenly said, breaking my view of Jellal. "Let's go. My place is a little far, so be prepared for some walking." He then took my arm and dragged me out toward the street.

.

.

.

.

We walked in silence for the most part. He was right, it was a long walk. Thirty damn minutes.

"Don't you have a car?" I asked, my legs growing tired. It was still hot out, and although I took off my jacket, rolled up my sleeves and unbuttoned every button, I was still melting. I wiped the back of my hand on my forehead. Damn.

"Yeah, but it's in the shop. Something was wrong with the engine. I've been walking for two weeks. It should be almost done, though. But we're almost there, don't worry." I looked to him and all my pain just disappeared.

I saw the heat was getting to him too. Sweat glistened on his body, his hair was nicely slicked back in his regular pink spikes, his sleeves were rolled up like mine, showing off his tanned forearms. He had unbuttoned his shirt too, revealing a white tank top. I saw his a little bit of his broad chest, small drops of sweat dotting it, making him shine in the sunlight. He grinned at me, completely oblivious of my staring, for which I was trying not to.

"We're here," he suddenly spoke up. I stopped my staring and looked at my surroundings. And surprise just doesn't cut what I felt right then.

It was all just a bunch of large houses, most of which could pass for mansion. And the house that was in front of us wasn't much different.

"You didn't tell me you were rich!" I exclaimed.

"Never came up the short time we hung out," he replied with a smirk, walking forward. I followed after him, diverting my attention to the intimidating walls of the fortress.

"Shall I take your coat Master Natsu?" a butler asked near the entrance.

"Yes thank you and take Gray's as well. We'll be in my room. Can you ask the kitchen staff to send us some snacks?"

"Yes sir. Shall I take your coat?" I barely registered his voice as I handed my jacket to him. I was too busy staring.

The mansion was just as large on the inside as it was on the inside. I looked up at the crystal chandelier and all the paintings and statues that were in the room. There was a grand staircase which we ascended quickly up three levels.

"Your room is on the third floor?" I asked, still taking in the whole place. Just the entrance hall could fit my whole house.

"A-actually, I have the whole third floor as basically my room," he replied, looking embarrassed.

He had the entire third _floor_ to himself?! I barely had my room to myself, since my house lacked one thing: locks. So Ultear can practically barge in at anytime she wanted. Lucky bastard. Then a thought occurred to me.

"If you have all this money, why the hell are you in a standard high school, like Fairy Tail High rather than some fancy rich people school with better education?" I asked curiously.

"I've been there, during my junior high years. And it was really annoying. Just a bunch of snobs talking about how much money they had and what they were going to do with it. I like Fairy Tail much better. It's more diverse and the people here are easy to talk to." We got to a door at the end of the hall we were walking down. I guess this was his official room.

It was big also. There was a bed at one end with a big screen TV in front of it. On the other side sat another television, only it was larger and it had a bunch of devices connected to it. Next to that was a mini bar, though when I check it later, it holds only different types of soda and water. Across the room, near the bed was a single door that probably led to the closet inside. And next to that was a bookshelf, though, upon closer inspection, it wasn't filled with books but different games and movies! I shook my head.

"Luck bastard," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, dropping his bag to the floor while casually going to the bar.

"N-nothing," I replied, trying hard not to looking at his lower area. I turned toward his bed and sat down. He emerged from the bar and threw me a water bottle.

"So you wanna study first or do you wanna get your ass kicked in a game." He motioned over to his bookshelf. I gave him a smirk and went over to the shelf and chose a random game.

"You're on," I responded, handing him the game. He gave me a mischievous smile, a glint in his eye.

…

Damn, Gray was good. I looked over to him, victory in his eyes. But I wasn't about to let that happen. A few buttons were pressed and…

"DAMN YOU NATSU! YOU CHEATER!" he yelled, as his character died. I couldn't stop the grin of satisfaction that appeared on my face. He glared at me, crossing his arms.

"I didn't cheat. It's not my fault you can't keep up," I taunted, putting my arms behind my head. Laughing, I didn't see the pillow that was sailing for my face.

It hit me hard in the face, almost knocking me over. I looked over to him and saw him grinning, holding another pillow, ready to launch it. I scowled and took the pillow I had now. Then he snickered.

"You almost fell over," he commented.

"Shut up, I wasn't prepared. That was a cheap shot," I snapped back. He only laughed.

"Suuuuuuure it was. And you didn't cheat," he retorted. I glared.

"I did NOT cheat!"I yelled, throwing the pillow at him. He dodged it easily and threw the one he was holding at me. This time I caught it was sent it right back at him. He dodged it again and took another pillow. This time, before he could even throw it, I ran over to him grabbed a few of my own pillows. And we let them fly.

That went on for quite some time. Things got knocked over and so did the clock. It wasn't until my butler came up to tell us it was dinner time that we stopped.

"Sir-"I heard him start, but he had to duck from a flying pillow. He sidestepped behind the wall before continuing. "Sir, it's time for dinner." I stopped my next attack and looked to him. A pillow hit me in the back of the head but I ignored it.

"Yeah, thanks. We'll be down in a minute," I replied. I turned to Gray and he gave me an amazed look.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I still can't believe you have all this." He motioned around to room. I laughed nervously.

"Come on," I said, taking his arm and dragged him out of the room.

When we got to the dining hall, our plates were already waiting for us, steaming hot. I looked around but the room was vacant, save for the two of us and a maid in the corner.

"Where's my dad?" I asked her.

"He said he couldn't make it tonight. The Master was pulled in on another business meeting in Crocus. He told me to tell you he was sorry," she replied as I took my seat. "He also said to give you this." She held out a small package, and I pocketed it. I sighed, sadness building inside me.

"You alright man?" Gray asked, giving me a worried look. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's just eat. I'm starving!" I exclaimed, digging into my meal. He stared at me longer before doing the same.

.

.

.

"Hey Natsu?" Gray asked a few minutes later.

"Mmm?" I responded, my mouth full of food.

"What does your dad do?" he asked curiosity in his deep blue eyes. I swallowed.

"I'm not exactly sure," I lied. "I just know he makes a ton of money." He looked at me longer before turning to his food. He gave an odd look, but it was quick. So quick, I thought I'd imagined it. I gave him an odd stare before resuming eating.

.

.

.

After dinner, the night was uneventful. We talked for a while, did some studying and that was it. By the time he was to go home, it was already nine. I walked him to the door. A limo would be taking him home.

"Sooooo, see you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded and came closer, giving me a hug. I returned it, although it was odd. I don't really think hugging was a part of being friends with a guy, but it felt nice. He was shorter than me, so his dark strands tickled my nose a little. They smelled nice. Vanilla.

"See you tomorrow," he said back, reluctantly walking toward the limousine. "Do I really have to be driven? I would much prefer something, I don't know, less flashy?" I grinned.

"I don't really have anything else. I would drive you myself, except my car is in the shop. Good night," I said, turning back to the house. He groaned, but got in the car anyway. I closed the door and went to my room.

….

"You're home late," Ultear said from the kitchen. "Was that a limo?" I nodded, making my way up the stairs. She followed closely after me.

"From that boy?" she asked in a teasing tone. I nodded again. I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor of my room.

"What'd you do?" she asked, sitting on my bed.

"Stuff," I responded, walking into the bathroom.

"Lyon's coming tomorrow," she said suddenly. I was about to close the door when I heard that. I walked back out and sat down on the bed with her.

"He's taking a month off from work to visit us. So I'll need you to stay home tomorrow," she told me. I nodded, feeling rather giddy. I gave her a hug. Our brother was going to come home after six months of work!

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I've been walking through different ideas, so I hope it turned out well! Until next chapter, Scarlet out! Love y'all!

**Review Responses:**

**TheSlayerGirl: I was actually craving ice cream when I wrote it! Yum!**

**sktrgrl13: Yep, Natsu is so dense sometimes. And I would agree, with the way she acts right now! Maybe I'll do something embarrassing that involves that ;P**

**darklight1735: Thank you! And I have! I hope you liked it! :D**

**Kei-kei Yuki: I've got lots more coming your way ;D**

**Crystalangel554: I know right!**

**darkhuntressxir: thanks! :D I'm glad you like her!**

**Jigoku-to-Hana: Yay! And I won't stop you either! XD**

**CsillaDream: Oh, I've got some drama coming ;P**

**PiWrite: But it transfers schools, he can't be with Gray...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Minna! I'm back! Gomenasai about the wait! Writers' block can be the real bitch :( but I'm here now with a long chapter. Though please know that not all chapters will be this long. I just wanted to give you a lot for making you wait so long. :) I hope you like it!

Anyway, DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything. Fairy Tail goes to Master Hiro Mashima and plot idea goes to Jigoku-no-Hana! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

I glanced at the clock for probably the fiftieth time today as I bounced anxiously in my seat, waiting for the final bell to ring. Today, I would not be trying to get closer to Natsu, but to reunite with my brother. Natsu had asked to hang out today, but obviously I declined. While he was upset about the rejection, he easily found some other friends to be with. Luckily, none of them were the hotties.

Once the final bell rang, I waited for no one as I grabbed my bag and shoved my way out of the building and sprinted all the way home. Nii-san won't be home until dinner, but I wanted to make the night the best for him. He's spent _six months_ up in the north, studying how old ice was…. Boring, but it helped paid the bills, especially during times like this.

When I had made it back, I was bent over, panting on the porch. The door opened a few seconds later to a surprised Ultear. She took the day off of work to help get the house taken care of and make Nii-san's favorite dish.

"Well, this is a surprise. You alright Gray?" she asked, placing her hand on my back. I held up a finger, telling her to wait, as my breathing and heart rate slowed back to normal. I straightened back up, wiped the sweat from my brow and smirked at my confused sister. I then proceeded around her, dropping my bag near the coat rack and taking off my shoes.

"Start by cleaning your room, then come down and vacuum. Then I'll need you to wash some of the dishes I've used," she listed off. I groaned inwardly, but complied. It wasn't a lot now, but she definitely had more things up her sleeve after I've finished those first few. Maybe running home wasn't such a great idea…..

I walked upstairs to my room and began cleaning it, tossing clothes that smelled funny in my hamper and shoving the others back into their rightful drawers. I made my bed, as I rarely make it at all, and organized my dresser. I stood by the door, five minutes later, nodding at my work. Decent, I thought. Then I went downstairs to look for the vacuum and did that, though it took longer since Ultear made me move most of the furniture. Sometimes she can be a real clean freak. She actually made me clean out the gutter one time when her boss came over for dinner. Never again, I told myself. I found some unwanted things in there that are not worth mentioning.

After Ultear deemed my vacuuming worthy, I washed and dried all the dishes she had used earlier for the dinner _and _dessert she was preparing. She was in the middle of making a pot roast and vegetables, but while they were still preparing, she had made plenty of dessert, mostly cakes. Small cakes, but they took a lot of bowls and pans for preparation.

Once finished, I turned to Ultear, knowing I wasn't quite done. She looked at me intently, raising an eyebrow. I returned the gesture, while crossing my arms as well, waiting for what was next.

"Grass." The simple word made me groan. Loudly. I dropped my arms and looked at her, annoyed. She is never happy when I cut the grass. It's always either too crooked, too narrow, not the right direction or whatever complaint she can come up with. She once said it was too short. I huffed out a breath and glared at her.

"Why does it matter?" I asked. She glared back at me, leaning against the counter.

"Everything matters when Lyon comes home. Don't argue and do it," she growled. Yep, clean freak is coming out. I tried to stand my ground, but my resolve was wavering. She can be real damn scary.

"But you're only going to complain that I didn't do it right," I replied.

"Actually, I don't. You just never do it right, so I have to tell you what you did wrong," she countered. My annoyance grew as she crossed her arms, giving me an arrogant look.

"If I never do it right, then why don't you do it?" I asked, motioning to the door. I backed away a little when her glare deepened.

"Then you have to make the food," she said, pointing to the stove.

"Gladly."

I felt her anger now roll off in waves, as if almost tangible. She now pointed to the door. "Go. Lyon's going to be here soon and I want it down now. I don't have time to argue with you."

My heart beat faster as I backed out of the kitchen. Man, she can be so crazy when it comes to cleaning. I shook my head as I walked out the door, heading to the garage. I prepared the lawn mower and did as I was told, quickly yet efficiently. Sweat was pouring down my face by the time I finished. As I walked back into the house, Ultear came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dish towel, walking out the door to inspect the grass. I went into the kitchen for some water as I waited for her to finish. When she came back, a few minutes later, she had an irritated look on her face, but she nevertheless said, "Fine." I grinned at that as she then prodded the roast in its pot with a large wooden spoon. It looked _and_ smelled delicious.

"Go shower and wear something nice," she finally said. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she gave a 'just do it' look. I laughed and went upstairs.

I went to my room and got my clothes first. Noticing I didn't have any clean pants that Ultear would approve of, I walked halfway downstairs to ask her where Ultear put the laundry.

"Hey Nee-san! Where are my nice pants?" I called.

"In my room. Speaking of which, before you shower, can you fold the clothes and put them away for me please?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure thanks," I replied, heading back upstairs into her room. I saw three baskets on the bed and immediately started folding, cringing a little as I saw some of Ultear's panties and bras. I spotted my pants and threw over my shoulder halfway through. Once folded and sorted I lifted the baskets from the bed and threw them on the ground. Gathering my things, I saw a book on her bed with two males on it. Huh? A manga? I thought. I set down my clothes and picked up the book, curiosity getting the better of me.

'Viewfinder' it said on the cover. Hm. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to a random page. What I saw made my face burn, my heart beat faster and my eyes nearly bulge out of my sockets.

On the page were two men…... Making love.

.

.

.

.

TWO DAMN EFFING MEN MAKING DAMN EFFING LOVE. DAMN EFFING EXPLICITLY! My face burned hotter as I dropped the book and ran out of the room into the bathroom, completely forgetting my clothes, save for my pants, as they were still over my shoulder. A million things ran through my head. I can't believe Ultear was actually into that stuff. It's no wonder she roots me on or teases me whenever she sees me with a guy.

I took a long shower, trying to put the fact that Ultear reads that kind of stuff in the back of my mind. When I finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and went back to get my clothes, looking away from the spot where I dropped the book. I may be into guys, but thinking about my _sister_ looking at that made my skin crawl.

I was still blushing by the time I got downstairs. When I entered the kitchen, Ultear looked over to me from the roast, giving me an odd expression, but didn't say anything.

"Go dust the living area for me, then set the table. Lyon called and said he'll be here in an hour and a half," she said, turning back to the food. I was just about to leave when she added, "And damn it, brush your hair properly!" I chuckled, knowing me barely brushing my hair always annoyed her.

I looked over to the clock in the living room, seeing it say four thirty. I grabbed the dust atop the table beside the couch and dusted everything. When I got to the pictures placed on the mantle above the fireplace, I picked them up, one by one, and simply looked at them. One was the three of us, Lyon, Ultear and me, after Lyon's college graduation. I smiled at the memory where Ultear had kept fussing over Lyon for the picture, like a mother hen, very much how she is today. She had graduated three years prior to Lyon and was beginning her first internship at the time. I was about ten years old then.

I moved on to the next frame where we were all much younger and our mother, Ur, was still around. It was winter and we all went ice skating. Seventeen years old Lyon looked like he was ready to fall over, fifteen years old Ultear was laughing at him for it. Meanwhile, five years old me was on Ur's shoulders, having the time of my life. Momentarily, I wondered who took the photo, then remembered the person who worked there. I laughed then sighed, wishing I could have those times back. I shook my head and kept dusting.

Finished, I quickly set the table and sat down in the living area. I blew out a breath and closed my eyes, laying my head back.

"Gray, I need you to keep an eye on this roast. I need to shower and get ready," Ultear called, coming out of the kitchen. I looked over to her and nodded.

I glanced over to the clock and saw it was a quarter to five. I got up and went to the kitchen to take care of the food, waiting for my brother to get home.

.

.

.

.

A taxi pulled up in the drive way just as Ultear came from getting ready. My heart beat faster as I drew back the curtains to see a familiar sliver headed person emerge from the back. The driver went to the drunk to help Lyon with his suitcase. I stepped back and ran over to the door, opening it wide. Nii-san move as quickly as he could, with two large suitcases up the porch steps. A wide smile grew on his face when he saw me and Ultear.

Lyon dropped his suitcase the minute he got inside and drew both nee-san and me into a hug. Nii-san kicked the door closed with his foot and we all knelt down. Ultear was crying a little bit as Lyon planted kisses atop out heads.

Several minutes later, we all stood up and headed for the dining room, forgetting the suitcases for now. The table was already set, plates filled with food, so now we just dug in.

All throughout dinner, Lyon talked about everything that we missed. His work was far too secluded to make phone calls, so if he did ever get to call, I didn't care where I was or who I was with, I would always take the time to have even have five minutes with him.

Most of the things he told us were boring, but I hung on every word he said. He told us he would only be here for a few weeks, so I was planning to spend a lot of time with him.

Even when we finished, we kept talking, Ultear and I taking turns talking about work and school. I didn't tell him about Natsu though. Not yet at least.

It wasn't until two hours later that we began to put our dishes away.

"Hey Gray, come help me with my unpacking. Ultear can wash the dishes on her own," Lyon said, patting me on the shoulder. Ultear shot him a glare, but he gave her an innocent smile, pulling me toward the living area. I gave her an apologetic smile when she looked to me and let myself be lead to the entry way. Lyon picked up one suitcase and I took the other. I bet I grabbed the heavier one, because I was practically dragging the thing while he laughed at me, easily climbing the stairs.

"So, what haven't you told me that you can't tell Ultear?" he asked me when we were in his room. I gave him a looked and shrugged my shoulders, placing the case on his bed. I looked around the room that was similar to mine, except mine was more personalized and messy. His was vacant of everything, though that would change in a matter of hours. Ultear was always on him for how disorganized his room was.

"What about you?" I asked. "Are there any sisters-in-law I should be weary of?" I gave him a smirk when his body froze.

"Uh, something like that," he replied blushing slightly. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Juvia. Juvia Lockser," he said, blushing darker. "We're not exactly a couple, though I would like to be." With that, we fell into comfortable silence, unpacking. And I was right. I grabbed the heavier of the two. When I opened it, wrinkled clothes sprang up at me. I sighed, annoyed. When I looked over to him, I saw him smirking, but he didn't look me in the eye. Sighing again, I went right along with helping him unpack.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Lyon screamed a few minutes later. I looked at him, surprised at such an outburst. Then I saw why. In his hand he held a wet shampoo bottle. I looked into his suitcase and saw a lot of his clothes covered in the sticky substance. I grimaced.

"That really sucks," I said, clapping him on the shoulder. He looked over to me annoyed. I backed away.

He sighed. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I suggest you do the same," he finally said after a few minutes. I nodded and left without another word.

It was when I was brushing my teeth did I hear a noise come from my window. I stopped brushing for a moment and listened again. The noise came again about a minute later. I finished brushing and went over to my window. I didn't see anything at first, but when I took a closer look, I saw a large figure standing in the shadows of the tree. I opened my window and looked closer. The large figure broke into two as they came out of the shadows. What I saw made me gasp.

I saw a familiar head of pink hair as a battered Natsu came closer to my window. What really surprised me was the fact that he was carrying an unconscious Jellal over his shoulder.

* * *

SOooooooooooo yay! I hope you liked it! I know you're probably mad at me for not posting and probably won't leave a review, but please do! It really boosts my confidence, especially since I was having a LOT of trouble writing this. I kept doubting a lot of things, so if it was good, please leave a review. If there's also anything I can do better, do not hesitate to say so! Until next chapter, Scarlet out! Love y'all!

**Review responses:**

**darkhuntressxir: yeah, he is. You'll learn why later ;)**

**xXGraTsuLOv3rXx: Thank you! I'm glad you like this story! That really means a lot to me! XD And I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update :)**

**Crystalangel554: Indeed, very lucky guy**

**Guest: Updated!**

**Guest: That's sometimes the funniest quality about him, how he's so dense.**

**Lucy112358: That's true, and I hate cliffs myself, but if I don't put one, it'll be even harder for me to write. Cliff hangers always give me something to work with :) Sorry about this one :)**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge: Balkans just might be included ;)**

**Nya: Thanks! I will! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Minna! So I was SUPPOSED to post this last week, but obviously it didn't work out. Truth is I was on vacation this entire week, but I got an extra long chapter here for you to enjoy now. My other stories will be posted shortly, so stay tuned!

Anyway DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail! All those rights go to Master Hiro Mashima! And the plot idea goes to Jigoku-no Hana! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

I was a little disappointed when Gray said he could hang out, but it wasn't that big of a deal, especially when he told me about his brother. So instead, I found my other friends to hang out with. It's been a while. I've been hanging out with Gray so much now, I actually felt bad for neglecting everyone else. So this seemed to work out pretty well.

"Hey Cana, Mira, Elfman! What's up?" I called coming out of the doors. I haven't seen Gray. He probably high tailed it home, from the restlessness I saw in him during lunch.

"Hey Natsu!" Mira responded, waving. "We're just about to leave. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but, where are we going, exactly?" I asked. I had only asked to hang out with them. It seems I forgot to ask them what their plans were.

"There's this new movie that just came out, so I hope you brought money," Cana answered giving me a smirk. I nodded.

"Then we're going to the pizza place down the block after that," Mira continued. "But we're waiting for Laxus, Freed, Bixslow and Evergreen." I nodded again. Five minutes later, the crowd of high schoolers thinned out, and that's when they came down the front steps. Mira waved to them to get their attention. Ever went right to Elfman while Laxus, Bixslow and Freed waited for Mira to take the lead.

We followed the white haired beauty a few blocks until we got to the old cinema. There was a small line, so we got our tickets on time, along with some snacks.

We entered the theatre and got some seats in the middle of the darkening theatre. I sat in between Ever, who snuggled up next to Elfman and made annoying sounds throughout the entire movie, and Mira, who halfway through the movie got pretty cozy with Freed. They thought it was dark and that no one would notice. Better yet, they thought no one knew about their "secret" relationship. I simply just kept my arms off the arm rests and did my best to pay attention to the movie and ignoring the sounds on either side of me.

It was an action movie, so I had no idea how to the two couples could be so intimate, especially through the most gruesome scenes. It was pretty good overall though. When the lights turned back on, I stood straight up and stretched my back, then glanced at the two couples outside of me. Elfman and Ever gave me annoyed looks while Mira and Freed did their best to hide their embarrassment. I rolled my eyes and followed everyone out of the theatre to the pizza place Mira mentioned before.

"So, did anyone like it?" Mira asked, once we sat down in the familiar restaurant. We were in a big corner booth, elbow to elbow, knee to knee. A little too close or my comfort, especially with Bixslow next to me. I shuddered.

"Graphics could've been better," Laxus answered first with an arrogant smile. Mira raised an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored him and turned to everyone else.

Cana shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty good, but I'd have to agree with Laxus." Mira smiled.

"Well I thought it was 'man!'" Elfman proclaimed. Everyone turned to him and gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm surprised you can even say that when all you were doing was making ga ga eyes with Ever. I mean really, get a room already," Bixslow said, making a show off fake gagging. Ever then started yelling at him about minding his own pervy business while Elfman just backed off, a bright blush appearing upon his cheeks. I looked out the window, starting to get bored. Then a waitress came over and asked us what we wanted. Mira ordered for us, including our drinks. Once she left, Mira then moved on to a different topic.

"So have you decided anything about the dance that's coming up?" she asked, giving a "subtle" glance to Freed. He pretended to ignore it when Cana spoke.

"I'm not sure if I might go," she said, looking annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, why not?" Mira whined. "I've got some pretty good hook ups for you too." Cana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't last a day with my dad around. He decided to take a teaching job here rather than abroad, like he usually does," she explained, placing her head in her hand, looking away. Her eyebrows quirked in irritation. Mira laughed nervously while everyone away uncomfortable. Everyone knew Guildarts Clive was pretty stingy and overprotective. And terrifying. While, though at the same time he can be a great guy. He was like a second father to me, since he and my dad were close friends and dad was barely ever around.

"What about you Natsu?" Mira said, breaking my train of thought.

"Eh?"

"Have you thought about who you're going to take to the dance?" she asked, a dangerous glint in her eye. I scooted away slightly.

"Nah, not sure I'm going to go," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"First Cana, now you! What's your excuse?" she asked, getting a little angry.

"I just haven't found anyone I wanna go with."

"It's always more fun with friends than a date," Ever spoke up. Elfman gave a disgruntled murmur, to which Ever glared at. I shrugged my shoulders again. Truth is I don't really like dances. Not since I got in trouble for destroying the stage the DJ was place on. I got into a fight with some delinquents, and while they started the whole thing, I was the one who got in trouble, with both the principal and my dad. Never again.

"That's true," Freed then jumped in. "I often go with Laxus and Bix during these kinds of events. Last time I had a date, she was all over me. Meaning she wouldn't leave me _alone_." I shrugged my shoulders again and looked out the window, while Bixslow starting laughing, teasing Freed. Someone sighed, probably Mira, but then they moved on to a different topic. But I just tuned out until the pizza got here.

.

.

.

.

I waved to everyone as I headed back home alone. We spent two hours at the pizzeria, so now it was all dark, save for the lamp lights that lined the street. I pushed through the crowd until there was barely anyone around anymore. I was in no particular hurry, but I didn't want to deal with a bunch of people pushing up against me. After some more walking, it was just me now on the sidewalk. The houses started growing bigger as I started entering Snobville. Also known as my neighborhood.

It was all pristine and well kept, an expensive car in every driveway. And it annoyed the hell out of me. I've met most of these people. And everything you can think about an arrogant rich person, it would all be correct. I never bring my friends here and only a few know of my status. Why I brought Gray here, a brand new _young _friend, is still a mystery, even to me. I don't know what caused me to bring him of all people to my home, but I just did and I felt happy with him here. It made the house seem less, well, empty. I mean sure, I got all the maids and butlers, but I can only talk to them about so many things.

I stopped and looked around, realizing that I've taken a wrong turn. I spun around on my heel and walked on at an even slower pace. I sighed. I really didn't want to leave my friends yet. But it was a school night, and most of them were complaining they had a big test tomorrow. Good thing I'm not in their class. I really don't want to study.

But soon enough, five minutes later I saw the mansion coming into view. I slowed my pace even more, savoring the night air longer. All was quiet now, except for the wild life around me. I looked up to the sky and saw a few stars twinkling down at me. I smiled, remembering how mom and I used to try and count them at night. It was pretty dark around here, so you were able to see a lot of them, especially this time of night. I glance down at my watch and saw it was almost eight.

The sound of the car broke through my thoughts. I turned around and saw a familiar blue jaguar. I stopped and waited for it to come to a stop. The window rolled down and I saw Jellal's familiar red tattoo and blue hair as I bent down to look at him in the driver's seat.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Whatcha doin' out here so late?" He switched the gear and leaned back, smiling softly.

"Hung out with some friends, so I'm going home now. You?"

"Finished our homework early, so I decided to take a drive."

"Lonely?"

"Yep, wanna join?"

"Don't mind if I do." I stepped in and he drove off at a leisurely pace. I threw my bag in the back and stared out the window. Jellal and I have been doing this ever since we got our licenses. Our houses are almost always empty, so whenever we just can't take the quietness anymore, we like to take our cars and just drive around, enjoying each other's company.

I sighed and looked over to him. He remained impassive as usual, but I saw some look of contentment in his features. His parents are literally never home. Some would think they were dead if they didn't send a check at the beginning of every month for his allowance. We only had each other for company, since my dad was almost always abroad as well.

"Remind me, what did we have for homework again?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. The scenery began to change as more middle class homes rolled by.

"Science, Social Studies and arithmetic," he responded without hesitation.

"Is it hard?"

"Not really."

"I meant for _me._"

"Oh." He chuckled. "No, for you, it'll be a nightmare." He glanced over to me and gave me a small, amuse smile before returning his attention back to the road. I groaned.

"Well, stop at my place, I'll grab a sleeping bag and I'll stay over at your place so you can help me with it," I told him, pouting out the window. He chuckled again.

"Yeah, sure, but I wanna do something first." He made a left and slowed down a bit. I looked closer outside, seeing a park I vaguely recognized. I think Gray and I passed this place when my limo and I drove him home. In the light, it might've been a peaceful place. But its night now, at it looks a little… scary.

Jellal stopped the car and got out. I followed him as he led me into a woody area. I kept my guard up as I tripped over a few sticks. I looked around me as the light from the street lights slowly dimmed until it was only moonlight.

"Ok Jellal, I think that's far enough," I called out when the moon disappeared behind a cloud. I groped around for something to hang on to, finding a tree a few seconds later. There was some rustling and suddenly something warm pressed itself against my back. My heart picked up its pace now as I tensed, ready for a fight, if need be.

Two hands slid around my waist and I turned around, ready to give a blow, the sound of my heartbeat the only thing I hear. Unfortunately I was stopped before I could even raise my arm. I struggled for a bit, until I small laughter. That's when I realized what must've been the shoulders were moving.

"Jellal?" I said uncertainly.

"Hehe, sorry, did I scare you?" he asked, pulling me closer. My heart slowed down as I turned around. I still couldn't see anything, but fortunately he was so close that I could smell him now. I snuggled into him, relaxing. I felt something brush the top of my head.

"Hm? What was that?" I asked, pulling away slightly, only to be crushed this time to his chest.

"Look up," he whispered. I did…

…..And seconds later I felt something warm on my lips.

Jellal was kissing me.

.

.

.

JELLAL WAS KISSING ME!

I tried to pull away, but he held me tighter, drawing me closer, one arm on my upper back, the other on my lower. I writhed around, trying any means to escape. I was running out of breath as I struggled against Jellal's taller, stronger frame. My heart beat so widely now, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. In the midst of things, something warm and wet slipped past my teeth and was swirling around my mouth. I quickly wedged my arms between him and me, but it was no use. My depleting breath was taking away my strength. My struggles slowed until I was nearly limp in his arms. That's when he finally, finally, pulled away.

I sucked in a great breath and clutch onto his shirt, shaking. I tried to get away, but he held on tight. I looked away from him and shut my eyes.

"You alright, Natsu?" he asked. It was soft, barely audible, but I heard it. I shook my head and pushed away from him once more. He still didn't release me. I whimpered.

"It's alright Natsu," he cooed. "Shhh. It's ok. You know why? Because I love you. Why don't we go to my place, like you wanted and we can pick this up again in a better place. Does that sound nice?"

I pushed against him again, not wanting to be near him anymore. I whimpered some more as I felt myself being dragged. That was odd. My head was starting to feel cloudy, and my strength wasn't returning. I started feeling numb and my heart quickened once more.

"Nng. Wh…...appened?" I moaned, my lips failing to form a full sentence. ("What happened?")

"You feeling alright?" he asked, but his voice sounded faraway and distant. Another moan escaped my mouth.

I felt my body jerk a little as I was lift into a more comfortable position on his back. "Sorry, but I had to give you a little something while we were kissing so that you wouldn't hurt me or you. The drug effects vary between a few minutes to a few hours. Let's hope it's the latter. But now, I want to give you an experience that'll surely make you choose me."

A few minutes later, I was able to form the question that was itching inside me. "How?"

It was still a whisper, but he heard it.

"When you were searching around for me, I put it in my mouth and when we kissed, I put it in," he explained, hoisting me higher. All was silent as we hiked further on.

"Well, well, well, what do we have 'ear boys," an icy voice crooned. Jellal tensed and turned around. I lifted my head just enough to see a figure walkout from behind a tree. Then a few more figures appeared behind him. Jellal backed away quickly and I felt myself slipping off of him.

"Looks like some little boys are lost in the woods. You looking for grandma's house?" one of them taunted, snickering at his lame joke.

"Well, I'm sure we can guide them to a safe place, right?" There were murmurs of agreement. Jellal backed away and turned around, ready to run for it. That's when my head started to surprisingly clear up. I guess the drug only lasted a few minutes this time. Relief washed over me as feeling came back in my limbs. Unfortunately it was too late.

One man grabbed onto Jellal while another yanked me off his back. Pain shot up my spine when I hit the ground. One of the men lifted me up against his chest, letting me see Jellal fighting defiantly against three men. They were all twice his size, and probably twice his weight, but he took down one and was working on the other two.

Meanwhile, as my head was clearing up, the man who was holding me started getting friendly with his hands as they glided southward, fingering my button. I struggled around, my strength returning fully. My self-defense kicked in as I pulled myself out of the Balkan's grip and pulled a roundhouse kick on him before he could reach for me again. He stumbled back and I then threw some more punches at him and kicked out my leg at his knees, taking him down for good. He now lay motionless on the ground. I grinned in victory and spun around, only to see Jellal stumbling around in front of the final man.

The Balkan smiled lecherously as Jellal fell down forward, unmoving. My eyes widened, before squeezing shut in rage. I opened them and charged at the man, yelling out. I tackled him and let my fists fly.

When I thought he had had enough, my hands were bloody, his face visibly broken in several places. I panted as I stared at him longer. I shook my head and apprehended myself for going too far. But it was too late now. Now I have to get Jellal home, or to a hospital. I lifted myself from the man's chest and went over to Jellal's motionless form. He was dirty and a little bloody, but nothing was sticking in any odd directions. I checked his pulse under his jaw, thankfully feeling a faint thud. I sighed in relief and used my remaining strength to lift him on my shoulders. He may have been planning some pretty scary things, but I just can't leave him here. I picked a direction once he was comfortably on my back and walked.

A few minutes later I came to a clearing. There were some houses in the distance. Maybe someone could help us.

They all had their lights on, but there was one particular house that caught my attention. In one of the upper windows I saw a familiar figure walking around. Gray. I started running. He'll help me. He has too. Once there, I found a rock and threw it at his window.

* * *

SOoooooooo, sooooo sorry about the wait! I kept hitting myself every night I couldn't post :( Anyway, please, please, PLEASE leave a review! It means so much to me and I can post even faster! Your reviews always make my day! All reviews are excepted, including criticism! Until next chapter, Scarlet out! Love y'all!

**Review Responses:**

**Nya: Indeed, I will always continue, and quickly if there are a lot of reviews ;3**

**darkhuntressxir: Does this answer your question? ;)**

**AsDarknessSpreads: Yep JELLAL! :D**

**Crystalangel554: Tehe, or maybe he was lazy haha:) That one really made me laugh XD But no, they were caught in a bad situation :(**

**Guest: Madness has been answered!**

**CsillaDream: I have answered your question! Yep, I do love siblings and their moments XD**

**YaoixJoe 3: I keep trying to do a chapter every week, but things keep getting in the way and my free time is running out :( But I want to get more chapters in this week since I've neglected this story for longer than I wanted**

**xXGraTsuLOv3rXx: Family IS the best. I always love writing those moments. As for Juvia, lets hope she stays out of the picture long enough for our favorite couple to actually become a couple ;) And I hope this chapter answered anymore lingering questions :D And I will always continue! I always finish what I start :)**

**Morgan AMV: Because he was attacked by Balkans! Muwahahahaha!**


	7. Chapter 7

Heeeeey Minna! I've got an update for ya! Even after sooooo long! Well, for those of you who don't know, a few weeks a ago, my motherboard was crashing and I had to get that fixed, which took forever. But I'm here now, and I've got a long chapter for you all! ^^

Anyway, DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Fairy Tail! All those rights go to Master Hiro Mashima! And the plot idea goes to Jigoku-no-Hana! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

All was silent as Ultear wrapped gauze around Natsu's wounds. I glanced over to the still form of Jellal on the couch, still trying to figure out what exactly happened. I wasted no time in getting him and Natsu into the house, screaming for Ultear to get the first aid kit. Seeing him like this made me angry. Whoever attacked Natsu would definitely pay.

Ultear finished bandaging Natsu then moved on to Jellal, replacing the rag that was earlier placed on his head. I looked over to Lyon, who stood against the wall. He had a distant look on his face as he stared blankly at Natsu. I sighed. The silence was getting too heavy.

"So, what happened Natsu?" I asked.

He jumped slightly, snapping out of his dazed expression. "Er, we kinda got attacked by some big guys." I stood up straighter.

"Attacked?" Lyon suddenly jumped in.

"Yeah, I think there were four of them. One guy held me and Jellal took on the other three. I took down the guy holding me and Jellal was able to knock down two of the others. But he collapsed before he took down the last guy. So I took care of him and started wandering. I recognized your house when I came to a clearing, so here I am," he explained.

I was shocked to say the least. Anger overrode me and I was about to jump on Natsu and demand he tell what the assholes looked like so i could find them and make them wish they were never conceived.

"Yes, here you are. Who are you again?" Lyon asked. That's right. I didn't tell him about Natsu yet.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a friend of Gray."

Lyon's expression changed to one of deep concentration. "Where have I heard that name before?" he mumbled to himself. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he wasn't looking at anything anymore.

"Did you see who it was?" Ultear asked in that annoying mother tone of hers.

"No, it was too dark," he replied.

"Well, what street were you on then?" she inquired.

"Um, I think it was on Sakura Lane…. Crap! Jellal's car is still there!" he exclaimed. He fisted his hair and squatted down.

"That's a very bad area. There are a lot of gangs. No wonder you were attacked." She turned around and went into the kitchen and came out with her purse. "I'll go with you to get your friends car. Gray, Lyon, stay here with Jellal and text me when and if he wakes up before we get back." She grabbed her keys and headed to the door. A surprised Natsu followed her, giving me a confused look. I nodded toward the door and gave him a smile. He gave me his most adorable smirk and left. Then he came back and patted Jellal down until he found a set of keys in his back pocket. Then he left for good.

I looked to Lyon, but he was still staring blankly at the wall. I sighed and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I looked in the freezer and found a pint of cookie dough ice cream. I took that and went back into the living room with two spoons in hand. I poked Lyon and held out one of the utensils. Still looking distracted, he took the spoon and dug into the open box.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally asked, "So who's this Juvia person?"

Lyon almost seemed to choke on his spoon when I said this. His face reddened into a dark blush as he looked away, swallowing.

"Just someone," he responded vaguely.

I waited a few second before I asked, "Care to expand?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've hooked up with her a few times, but she doesn't seem to want a serious relationship. Or she thinks I'm another one of _those_ guys. The ones where you date with lots of sex and then two weeks later, you completely ignore them."

I shook my head. "That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I know right! And I keep telling her that, but it's like she's not listening."

"How can you blame her? Who wants to listen to you?" He hit me upside the head while I tried to smother my laughter.

"What does she look like?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Well, she has curly blue hair, beautiful blue eyes, ivory skin," he listed.

"Her breasts big?" I asked.

He looked at me annoyed. "Not that it matters, but yes. D-cup I think." I whistled and he hit me again.

"Well, I've told you about my love life, what about yours?" he asked, _now_ looking all interested.

"Not much has happened really," I responded. This was true. I haven't gotten together with anyone for a few months.

"I'm sure something has come up. Someone special?" He nudged me a few times in the ribs with his elbow. I shoved a large bite of ice cream in my mouth to try to avoid answering. It was only a year ago did I realize my sexuality. Lyon was barely home then and soon enough, he left for the next six months. Ultear found out when she caught me shortly after Lyon left. I had a guy over when she came home from work early. It wasn't until after he ran out the door that I found out Ultear was fine with it.

But I never got to tell Lyon. He's completely isolated in snow where he's working, so he seldom calls. And whenever he _does_, I could never bring myself to tell him, especially when he complained to me one time about having a coworker who was gay. After learning his distasted, it's become harder and harder to come out of the closet. Ultear has offered to do it for me, but I just wasn't ready.

"Gray?" I looked up at him blankly.

"Hm?" My mouth was still full of ice cream.

"I said are you ok? You look pale." He turned his entire body toward me now, looking concerned. I swallowed quickly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Aren't I always pale?" He gave a humored, half smirk. That's when we heard a moaning.

Jellal was starting to stir. Lyon took out his phone, probably texting Ultear. I went over to the bluenette and replaced the rag on his head with a fresh one. He opened his eyes slightly and moaned again.

"Mm, where am I?" he whispered.

"You're at my place. Natsu told us you guys got attacked near Sakura Lane. Do you remember anything?" I asked. He looked to me confused.

"Gray? Is that you?" he asked, looking closer. I smirked and nodded; surprised that he even remembered my name.

"Where's Natsu?" he asked, sitting up.

"He went with our sister to get your car," Lyon suddenly jumped in. "You should be grateful he was able to find us. You're in really bad shape right now". I looked over my shoulder and saw he was leaning over Jellal like I was. Jellal looked to Lyon in surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Lyon draped his arm over me and said, "I'm Gray's older brother."

"Oh," was all he said as he lay back down. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"We're back!" a voice yelled out. We all jumped from the suddenness as Natsu came bounding into the room with a wide smile on his face. His smile widened even more when he saw Jellal, who was still lying down but looked wide awake.

"Hey Jellal, how's your head?" he asked walking over to the couch. Jellal sat up, smiling genuinely.

"Better, thanks to you," he replied.

"Actually," Ultear interrupted. "It was thanks to me. Natsu brought you here, but I was the one who nursed your sorry ass back to health." We all turned to her. She had an annoyed, yet amused look on her pretty features. It was amazing how much she looked like mom when she did that. I looked back to Jellal and he looked surprised. I was too. I've never seen her act out on strangers like that…..ok maybe I have, but this was different. I mean, this was _Jellal_.

"Excuse me for intruding," Jellal replied after a moment, actually looking guilty. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"You should be," she responded right away. "Going on Sakura Lane. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Don't you know anything about that area?" Jellal, surprisingly, looked even guiltier.

"I didn't know we were there. I just wanted to be alone," he responded quietly, gazing to the ground. Ultear looked at him longer before softening her gaze.

"You have minor damage. You're going to get some serious bruises, but there're no broken bones. I would suggest going to a doctor to see if you got a concussion, but otherwise you should be fine," she informed him. Jellal looked up to her and nodded.

"Anyway, it's late. I'll get some blankets and you and Natsu can stay the night, or you can take your car and go home on your own. Tomorrow's a weekend, so it's you choice." With that, she left the room. All was silent as I glanced around the room, waiting for their answers.

"Do you mind if I stay over Gray, Lyon?" Natsu asked. "I don't really want to go home yet."

"Of course," I answered immediately.

A throat was cleared and I glanced over to the source. Lyon was looking at me skeptically. I guess he didn't quite trust Natsu yet. Typical of him. I gave him an innocent look, silently begging him to approve just this one night. It's not like I would do something _he_ wouldn't approve of. I mean, would he think to not approve of some little kisses exchanged if he doesn't know I'm gay?

He sighed defeated. "Yeah, you can stay here. You can too Jellal, if you want."

Jellal in turn, shook his head. "No thank you. I think I should probably head home. You said you brought my car back?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, it's out front. Here's you key." He took out the small set out from his back pocket and tossed them to the bluenette. He caught them and stood up.

"Thank you for helping me and Natsu. See you tomorrow." And then he left, the door closed quietly behind him.

"I've got blankets." Ultear came into the room with an armful of blankets, breaking the growing silence.

"I'll bring those up to my room," I told her, taking the bundle from her arms. I then took Natsu's hand and pulled him up the stairs, wanting to get away from the awkward silence.

* * *

Lyon's POV

I kept trying to think of where I heard the name Dragneel as I watch gray drag the other teen up stairs. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger.

"He was very nice in the car," Ultear sudden spoke. "A little uncomfortable, like he was sick, but otherwise, he was talkative and upbeat. I like him a lot. I can see why Gray likes him too."

"Yeah, he seems nice. How old is he?" I asked, still a little distracted.

"Um, I think he's a senior." I shook my head. Of course he would get into trouble like that.

"What?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"What's with that look on your face? You don't like him?" I shook my head.

"I just wish he would hang out with kids his own age." I sighed.

"He does," she assured. "Erza, Lucy, Loke…"

"Yeah, but he always finds himself with older people at one point or another."

"Stop complaining. Just be grateful he actually makes and has friends," she snapped. Then she smiled.

I returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess that's the important thing. But it's just that his name….it sounds so familiar and I don't know if it's a good familiar or bad."

"Don't be too bothered by it. Let's just go to bed. I'm tired, you're tired. My bed is calling me," she responded.

"Yeah," I replied. I stood there a little longer, looking at the room I haven't seen for a long time. At the same I pondered what the look Gray gave Natsu every time he looked at him. It almost looked like adoration or something…

* * *

Gray's POV

Once Natsu was in my room, I was suddenly very conscious of how much smaller my house was compared to the mansion he lives in. I looked over to him, seeing him look at some of the stuff on my dresser. I dropped the blankets on the floor and began making a bed for him with them.

"Who is this?" Natsu asked after a few minutes. By then I had finished making the bed for. I stood up and went to see what he was looking at. It was a picture of my mom and siblings. We were posing for a picture at an apple orchard. I had a similar picture in my wallet.

"That's my mom and us," I told him.

"Where is she?" he asked innocently.

"Gone," I answered simply. He didn't press further, to which I was grateful for. He only looked at me and to the picture a few times before placing it back where it was.

"Sorry, he said after a respectable silence.

"Thanks. Anyway, do you want a pillow?"

"Nah, I'm fine without one. But I'm going to need pajamas." I looked at what he was wearing and saw he was right. He was still in his school uniform. It was all wrinkled and muddy. I'll have to ask Ultear to wash it for him.

"Yeah no problem," I answered going into my drawers getting something for both of us.

"Just a shirt is fine. I usually sleep in boxers and a shirt." I nodded and gave him a tight fitted shirt.

"Thanks."

"I've also got some extra toothbrushes in the bottom drawer in the bathroom if you want to use one," I told him, taking off my clothing. It was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks," he said again, walking into the bathroom.

"And give me your clothes when you're changed. I'll have Ultear wash them."

"Ok."

Soon enough, Natsu came out. I was right….that shirt does make him all the more sexy. I took his clothes, trying not to look too obvious as I admired the way the shirt clung to his well-toned muscles. And he showered too, so the water from his hair dripped onto his neck, making it glisten just the slightest. I slowly made my way out of my room and to Ultear's.

I knocked on her door quickly and quietly. A few second later, the door opened and there was Ultear, half her hair up in curlers while the other side laid flat. She looked annoyed. That's what stopped me from bursting out into laughter. When she looks annoyed or anger or any of those emotions, you know not to mess with her.

"Well, what do you want?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Natsu's clothes need to be washed," I told her, holding out the bundle to her. She looked at it for a second before taking my wrist and pulling me inside her room.

"What the hell Ultear!" I exclaimed. She took the clothes from me and threw them in a random basket on the floor.

"You haven't told Lyon right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're being gay." Oh.

"No."

She crossed her arms. "It needs to be done and you know it."

I looked away, feeling, for the first time, ashamed of my preferences. "I know, but you know his mindset."

"You want me to tell him?"

"No, that wouldn't be right. Plus it'd be embarrassing."

"It has to be done. He was asking about your friends earlier and it looks like he doesn't like Natsu."

"He doesn't?" A wave of disappointment and sadness overcame as I stared at the sympathetic Ultear.

"Well, more like, he doesn't know whether or not to trust him." That calmed me down a bit. Then all I would have to do was to convince that Natsu was good and trustworthy.

* * *

Lyon's POV

I'm not much of an eavesdropper, but when Ultear and my walls are as thin as they are, you can't help but over here some interesting things.

* * *

SOoooooo, sorry about not being able to update for a while! But anyway, please, please, PLEASE leave a review! I know it's been a while and you're probably mad at me and won't leave a review, but please do! It helps me keep going, saying whether it's good or not or just giving me constructive criticism. Until next chapter, Scarlet out! Loves y'all!

**Review Responses:**

**dust diamond: I hope this was a decent reaction for you! **

**Crystalangel554: That's true and it's a sad thing that that happened to them. And I wonder the same thing on why someone would just go walk into some dark woods at night. It's so weird! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Gray's reaction, even if it wasn't the best. But hey, his siblings are around and one of them didn't know much about him and Natsu ;)**

**PianoNL: Thanks ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying this! And naturally Natsu's the uke! I mean, he's so adorable! Anyway, I would take you're Juvia idea, but she works with Lyon remember? But that doesn't mean I won't use her ;) SO if you have any other ideas, don't be afraid to say so! I'm open to to anything! :)**

**darkhuntressxir: Ultear help Gray... ;)**

**YaoixJoe: Thanks ^^ and that's true, you just can't get around the fact that bad things will happen to everyone XD I hope you enjoyed this one too! :)**

**xXGraTsuLOv3rXx: JellalxNatsu really can be great, a lot of different couples can! They're very sexy But i agree with you! Gratsu/Natray all the way! Thank you! :D**

**Guest: You have that feeling too!? Where you secretly want the other guy to get the main character!? Anyway, thank you! That really means a lot to me! I'm happy you enjoyed it and I hope you like this one too!**

**Guest: I have brought more!**


End file.
